


The Convergence

by spirk_is_real



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Annoying Eachother, Arguing, Fighting, Gen, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirk_is_real/pseuds/spirk_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine, Rose, Ten, Donna, Eleven, Amy, Rory, Twelve and Clara are all in the same house. Now anger and sadness over companions loss, discussions on how some got left behind and fights on how they could have let themselves do that, rise. Through the fights, anger and sadness they must figure out how to get home to their times. (Rated T for certain discussions and languages) On FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the longest fanfic on my FF.net account. I will be updating every Wednesday.

The Ninth Doctor ran around the TARDIS control panel. There was an alarm sounding, something, or someone was boarding the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" Rose yelled for the Doctor.

"Something is boarding the TARDIS!" He yelled back.

* * *

Ten ran around his control room trying to figure out why the TARDIS was acting strange.

"OI!" Yelled Donna, "What's going on?" Donna finished.

"The TARDIS is being boarded!" Ten yelled back.

"By what!" Donna screamed back.

"I don't know!" Ten gave back.

"Then do something about it!" Donna yelled back.

* * *

The Doctor's Eleventh regeneration was flying around the room, flipping controls as he went. His TARDIS was being boarded, something fun was going on.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked, looking at him worriedly. The ships alarms were going off.

"Well, the TARDIS is being boarded. She doesn't like it, but I'm excited to see what something is able to board my ship."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because, I programmed this TARDIS myself. So when something can bypass my program it has to be really strong, so it is someone worth meeting," Eleven said hurriedly.

"But I still don't get it, what if it is a Dalek that is trying to board?" Rory asked.

"Daleks can't board a TARDIS."

"How do you know? Has a Dalek ever tried," Rory threw back.

"Yes…. No, I don't know, but their technology it far too simple to board a ship. Plus, we have the Time Lords working with us. They made it impossible for Daleks to board the TARDIS' after I set the Daleks against our race. Don't ask!" Eleven responded.

* * *

Twelve walked around the control room, trying to figure out how something was able to board the TARDIS.

"Because something is trying to board the TARDIS," The Doctor tells Clara.

"I didn't ask," Clara responds.

"I could see you thinking about asking," Twelve replies while walking around and trying to set TARDIS' defense up a bit stronger.

"No you couldn't," Clara tells him.

"Yes I could, you were quiet for longer than a minute, and you seemed distant," The Doctor.

"Are you saying that I talk too much?" Clara asks.

"Don't start an argument now, not while I am trying to stop something from boarding the TARDIS," He says. Clara stops trying and changes the subject,

"Do you know what's trying to board?" Clara asks.

"No," He replies.

"Do you know how?" She tries another question.

"Nope."

"Do you know anything, besides that they're trying to board?" Clara asks. "No," Twelve responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have an idea on how to go about this, but any ideas on the plots or fights will help! Also,
> 
> -Nine and Rose just got out of 'The Empty Child' 
> 
> -Ten and Donna just left 'Silence in the Library' and 'Forest of the Dead'
> 
> -Eleven, Amy and Rory just left 'The Doctor's Wife' 
> 
> -Twelve and Clara left 'The Robot of Sherwood'

In every TARDIS a white light fills the inside, and the Doctors and companions were gone. They all appeared inside a home that had no openings no doors to the outside.

Nine and Rose looked around they were inside a white bedroom.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"Well, besides in a bedroom, I don't know," The Doctor tells her. He walks to the nightstand to find a new leather jacket, he takes it and inspects it, he then puts it down. They look around to find a map. The Doctor follows it and Rose follows him.

It takes them to a white living room, it has four couches. He sits down on one of them.

"What're you doing?" Rose asks him.

"Siting," Rose rolls her eyes and sits down next to him.

* * *

 

Ten looked around, they were both in a white bedroom.

"Was that the particle thing that made me teleport into the TARDIS,"

"Huon particles, and no, they are extinct," Ten says. He scans the room, on a nightstand her sees a pair of 3-D glasses, he picks them up and puts them on.

"Why do you have those?" Donna asks.

"I like them," He says and finishes scanning the room to find a map.

"Look," He says pointing to the map. He goes up to it and takes it.

"Come on," He says and leaves with Donna trailing behind him.

Once they reached the end they found a living room, with two other people inside of it. Ten stopped, he saw Rose. He looked around and controlled his emotions.

"Doctor who are they?" Rose asks Nine. Nine looks up at Ten and asks;

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," Ten says.

"Prove it," Nine commands.

* * *

 

Eleven and his companions looked around.

"Was that house?" Amy asked.

"No, he died," Eleven told her.

"So where are we," Rory joins.

"Who knows?" Amy answered. The Doctor looks around and noticed on the nightstand was a fez. He grabs it.

"Whoever knows, knows us very well," Eleven says, while Amy rolls her eyes. He looks around to find another map. They left and followed the map. To a room full of people.

* * *

Twelve looked to make sure Clara was safe. Once that was clarified he looked for something to indicate were they are. He walked up to the nightstand to find his Sonic Screwdriver. He checked his pockets and found that his Sonic Screwdriver wasn't there, so he took that one tried it and put it in his pocket.

"Doctor, where exactly are we?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," He said. He scanned the room and found a map. He took it, and left with Clara right behind him.

Once they entered the living room they saw that it was hectic. Ten was listing facts that could prove he was the Doctor and Eleven was explaining regeneration to Amy and Rory. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the newcomers. Clara saw Eleven.

"Doctor?" Clara asked Eleven, her eyes started to swell with tears.

"I'm sorry I don' believe we've met," Eleven said. She frowned, and started to say something but Twelve cut her off;

"Clara, this is him…. Me before we met you," Twelve explained.

"Let me guess," Eleven said to Twelve, "You're another Doctor," He said stuck-up like, like he was being clever.

"Yes," Twelve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat down, deciding that they needed to discuss what was going on.

"So, let's go around the table and say who we are, where out of the time stream you came, and for the Doctors what regeneration you are, so we don't say anything that is important," Ten said taking charge.

"Hello, I am the Ninth regeneration, we just got back from World War Two and The Empty Children," Nine said.

"Hi, I'm Rose Tyler," Ten looked almost depressed.

"Hi, I'm the Tenth regeneration, we just met River Song, saw her death," Eleven smirks thinking of River Song.

"I'm Donna Noble," Donna says.

"Hello I'm the Eleventh Doctor, we just me the TARDIS in human form,"

"I'm Amy Pond,"

"I'm Rory Willi-" Amy nudges him.

"Rory Pond," He corrects.

"Hello I'm the Twelfth regeneration. Do I have to say where I am in my time stream, I mean I am the oldest and furthest here?" Twelve asks. Nine Shakes his head.

"I'm Clara," Clara states. Everyone's quiet as they study each other. Nine is eying Ten suspiciously. Ten gets up to leave the room and Nine looks at Rose

"Stay here," And with that Nine follows Ten.

"What happens to Rose?" He asks Ten.

"She didn't die," Ten says quickly. Ten can feel his last regeneration getting upset, and quickly.

"You can't do anything to stop it, you would create a paradox and then she would die," Ten explains.

"I need to know, was that Dalek the last Dalek I see?" Nine asks worried, about Rose. Ten grabs his shoulder and looks at Nine, shakes his head and leaves.

They come back to see everyone conversing. Well Clara was explaining to them what regeneration was, and eleven was talking very quietly to Twelve about how he loses Amy and Rory, and wether or not they were dead.

"Listen to me, I can't tell you, and you know this, go bug someone else!" Twelve said angrily. Clara rolls her eyes and walks over to him, sits down and asks;

"So, should we try and figure out why/how we came here?"

"Right, ok can everybody adjourn over here," Eleven cuts in before Twelve can answer. They all come back to the couches, by their Doctors.

"Ok, this girl here, Clara, just brought up a good point, we need to figure out how we got here, why we're here and who sent us,"

"Well, we do have one enemy in common," Ten said out loud.

"The Master," He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a fun chapter to write. Thank you to everybody who followed, reviewed and favorited. Now, I just thought of a twist, in your reviews tell me a character (Canon, no OC's) and I might have them come to the house. And every time a new twist comes into play (When a new one starts the current one stops! A new twist happens on every five chapters!) I will update a day early and then the scheduled day too, but only on the first chapter that it happens!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have new characters already! [Raises eyebrows mysteriously].

There was a white light while River was being downloaded to the Library. Instead of ending up in CAL, she ended up in a white bedroom, she looked around. It was real-life, not the data base. As she scanned the room she found her diary resting on the table. She looked at the rest of the room, a map was hanging on the wall.

 _"_ _I swear if this is the Doctor doing something, I will shoot him!"_ She thought.

One maze later she was in a room, filled with the four most recent Doctors, and their companions. They were all arguing,

 _"_ _Probably about who should talk first."_ River thought. She takes her gun out of the holster and pulls the trigger of the gun three times, so they would stop talking.

"Doctor," Said Donna pointing at River, "She just died, didn't she?" She finished.

"This is her, earlier in her time stream, later in yours," Eleven cut in.

"Where are you?" River asks.

"We had just met Canton Everett Delaware the Third,"

"I was getting uploaded to the Library, until I was transmatted here," She told them.

"Yeah, well so were we!" Eleven said back. Ten watched them curiously,

 _"_ _Are they married yet?"_ Ten though to himself. He knew they had to be married because she knew his name. Rose looked at Nine, she knew he was upset, but didn't know why. He was like this once he went back with his tenth regeneration.

Amy looked at Eleven and River,

 _"_ _Were they going to be like this the entire time we're stuck here!? That are"_ She thought annoyed to herself.

" _Is this how time passes? ….. Really slowly…. In the right order."_ Amy remembered.

 _"_ _He is going to hate it here!"_ Amy thought while laughing.

"What?" Eleven stopped.

"Nothing," Amy said while smiling.

Susan looked around, she had just regenerated, and was supposed to be at home. There was a mirror sitting on a night stand, she picked it up and looked at herself in the mirror, she had black long hair and rather bigger ears, a pale face and pale blue eyes. Her clothes were a little bit spacious, but not to big to be uncomfortable. She moved around the room to find a map resting on the wall.

 _"_ _Is grandfather involved?"_ Susan thought. She grabbed the map and followed it.

She came upon a room with multiple people. A woman with curly hair arguing with a man with floppy hair and bow ties, a man with rather large ears and a leather jacket conversing with a young adult with white blonde hair with black streaks, a pink jacket and jeans. There was an older man talking to a young woman with black hair. A man with spiky hair and a trench coat talking to a woman with blazing red hair. And lastly a man and woman talking quietly. Susan stayed still and observed the commotion to understand what was going on and know how to act when they talked to her.

 _"_ _Hm, I guess I am clever, and silent,"_ Susan thought happily. She payed attention to the ones who seemed in charge.

"So is it the Master?" Clara asked the Twelfth Doctor.

"No, he was sent to the time-locked Gallifrey," Twelve answered immediately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Destine Star, QueenAnneTudor for requesting the new characters, and participating in the twist.


	5. Chapter 5

_The master? Isn't that grandfathers old friend from Gallifrey?"_ Asked Susan through her thoughts. Still no one noticed her.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose Tyler asked worried.

"Multiform paradox," He replied very straight forward with his regular fierce attitude.

"What's a multiform paradox?" Rose asked him.

"When multiple paradoxes of different types happen at the same time," He said while in thought.

"So these boys are future versions of you?" Rose asked trying to put things together.

"Well everyone except for the one with spiky hair," He says while pointing at Rory.

"Ok," She says while thinking. Susan left the room to find out where she was. She went down a corridor and kept her hand on the right wall and never let it leave. A black screen that went unnoticed lit up with a time, not a date but a time. Everyone looked at it.

"9:30 PM," Clara said. Almost as quickly as it appeared did it faint away. The humans of the group looked tired and even some of the Doctors.

"Ok, the humans need sleep so everyone go back to your rooms, make sleeping arrangements and do what you need to do!" Twelve said.

"C'mon," Nine said to Rose and they followed the map back to their room.

They arrived at the room but it was different. Arcadia was the background of room. Nine stops as he enters and looks around. He closes his eyes. Rose looks at him;

"Doctor, whats wrong?" she asks. They stand there in silence.

"This is the home planet of the Time Lords, this is Gallifrey," He tells her with a tense voice.

"So…, where do you want to sleep?" She asks him.

"I won't, you sleep on the bed and I will sit on the chair," He responds, still tense. He takes a seat on the chair and Rose lays down.

"You guys follow me," Eleven said. They make there way back to the room to hear;

"Silence will fall, Doctor," Play continuously.

"What's that?" Amy asked, but the Doctor just sat there and listened. After a few minutes Eleven sat down. Amy and Rory got onto the bed and tried to sleep.

Ten looked at Donna,

"Well come on," He said excitedly. He flew back to his room to see the background of the room was of Rose Tyler on BadWolf Bay.

"That's that girl out there, Rose," Donna told him. He nodded. He sat down on the chair and Donna laid down on the bed.

"Come along, Ponds," Eleven says and starts racing out of there. River sat down on the couches, before she went to her room.

 _"_ _Where are we? The four newest Doctor, and one of his regenerations companions. How the hell did they get here?"_ River sat there for a few moments, got up and left to her room.

She saw a picture of Madam Kovarian. She closed her eyes.

 _"_ _Why does it follow me everywhere?"_ She asked herself. She took the picture and threw it out of the room, to come back to the picture in the same place. She lays down on the bed, and tries to sleep.

Twelve looks at Clara. He starts walking the way they came towards. She followed him. They come to the room to find a message in Gallifreyan. It read:

_She doesn't care about you. She never has…. She will never like you as much as she liked Eleven._

Twelve read the note, and read it again.

"What is it, Doctor?" She asks him. He crumpled the note and said;

"Nothing." She sat on the bed. He sat down on the chair. Clara sat laid down and tried to sleep.

In the morning all the companions met up in the living room, they were all talking over each other.

"QUIET!" Clara yelled, just like she yelled at Robin Hood and Twelve.

"Now can we all calm down and wait to talk individually! Rose, you go first," She continued.

"The Doctor can't wake up. I shook and even slapped him but noting happened," Rose told them.

"Okay….. If you had this happen to your Doctor raise your hand!" All of the companions raised their hands.

"Okay, well. Until we know what happen to him, I think we need to split up. We need a group to work on making sure the Doctors' vitals are good and figure out how to get him nutrients. Another group needs to work on us getting food. As for the rest of us they need to search the house for anything of use," Clara said taking charge.

"Hold on, River also is missing," Amy told them.

"Ok, then the Doctor's vitals group will check in her room. Ok one by one I want you to tell me how long you've traveled with the Doctor," Clara instructed.

"Two months," Rose said.

"One month," Donna told everyone.

"About Two years," Amy said.

"Same as her," Rory added on.

"I've been with with my Doctor for one year or so," Clara says.

"Ok, so who listens when the Doctor when he says to stay put?" Clara asked again. No one raised their hands.

"Ok so who almost dies when they leave?" Clara asked another question. Donna and Clara raise their hands.

"Ok, Donna, you and me can explore. Rose you can look for food. Amy and Rory you get the Doctor's and check on River and make sure they are fine. You guys have been with him the longest, and should know a lot about him. Okay let's go!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rory and Amy went down the halls that everybody gave them to get the Doctors. They went to the Ninth Doctor's room.

"How do you want to do this?" Rory asked.

"Roll him onto the blanket," Amy commands. Rory listens and rolls him onto the blanket. Amy picks up one side and Rory gets the other. They carry him out to the couches and lay him down calmly onto one of them. They go get the Tenth Doctor.

Clara and Donna go looking around for exits.

"So, what's it like traveling with your Doctor?" Clara tries to start a conversation.

"It's amazing, but also annoying, it's everything. Though people usually think were a couple. We're not, I couldn't even imagine, I mean I would hate it," She says.

"Yeah, my Doctor is very grumpy. He enjoys saving people, but he isn't very empathetic. He is just interested in solving the mystery. I don't travel with him all the time, because I am a teacher, so I am on Earth a lot. So I will be on a date of something and he will intervene in the middle of it. He has the worst timing. He's like Sir Author Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes," Clara says.

"The funny thing is, I feel like I've seen Rose before, I just can't remember when," Donna says abruptly.

"Well we are all from London, we might of all seen each other and don't remember. It's only logical," Clara explained.

Rose went down a hallway that wasn't marked off as a room for the houses occupants. She went down the first unmarked hallway to find a room like hers. She looked around and saw a picture of an old man. She noticed a woman sleeping on the bed. She left heading to the living room.

"Ummmm… Amy, there's another person asleep down this hallway," Rose informed her while pointing down that hallway.

"Ok," Amy said while focusing on getting River down on an extra chair. Rose left down another hall.

"So… Why do we stay with the Doctor, it's getting dangerous? If the Doctor didn't get there in time we would've died!" Rory asked.

"Because he's the Doctor and he will always save us," She said.

"Well what if he can't?" He responded while they headed towards the room that Rose just came out of.

—

(The Ninth Doctor's point of view)

I look around.

"Rose!" I call out in worry. No-one replied. I did't try again. The room went white, then red. I then saw Arcadia. I saw it burning. I walk towards the fire, towards a dying Arcadian. I grab at his arm and pull him out.

"Thank's you…. you," He stops and the scene changes, we are now in a stadium.

"Traitor!" The man screams, and the stadium makes a popping noise and it's filled with people screaming traitor.

"I had no choice!" He screams.

"If you didn't have a choice you would be DEAD WITH US!"

"DEAD WITH US, DEAD WITH US, DEAD WITH US!" The stadium chanted.

"But no, you murdered us and left like a coward!"

"COWARD, COWARD, COWARD!" They scream.

—

(The Tenth Doctor's point of view)

I look around and see Rose, standing there, at BadWolf bay.

"Rose Tyler I love you," Says Mickey Smith, he goes up to Rose and kisses her. They break and she looks up to me.

" _He_ will never leave, but you you leave without even saying goodbye," I feel knives dig into my heart.

" _She_ will never love you. She loves me, I will _never_ leave her," Mickey says. Everything turns black. Then it turns red. I see the Master. He walks up to me.

"You never learn Doctor. You know I am smarter, but that doesn't mean your not smart. You know what's happening now, don't you? "

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. I hear his drum beat in my head. I know it isn't him, he wouldn't be this cruel. It takes the fun out of our game.

"Doctor, you never learn. Think, I am telling you to think," He stops, and it all goes black.

—

(The Eleventh Doctor's point of view)

I look around, I see Amy on a table dying, with Rory right next her holding her hand. I hear the sound of the slowing Electronical beep of her heart.

"Doctor I," She starts but then she flatlines. No. I stop, I freeze. Amy. She was gone.

"This, Doctor, This is _your_ fault! _YOURS_! She wouldn't of died if you weren't off fixing you TARDIS! She's dead because of _you_!" Rory get's up, his face stained with tears. It goes black, then appears with River standing in front of me. I move my arms, but they're handcuffed. There always have to be hand cuffs, one way or another, with this one.

"Good-bye love," She says. She leans in and kisses me. I didn't know what to do except kiss her back. She broke the kiss, and walks into the white light behind her. Where her figure gets pulverized.

"River," I say. She was gone.

—

(The Twelfth Doctor's point of view)

I watch Clara as she is leaning against the wall. My Eleventh self couldn't persuade her she just stood there.

"You can't see me can you? Do you have any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone I'm right here! Standing in front of you. Please just- just see me." I say. She doesn't move.

"Where did he go, where is he," Gone.

"He's here. He's me,"

"No he's not go, go find him, but go," She says and I leave, I leave off to my TARDIS. It all goes black and I see a woman with black hair, a purple dress and a hat standing in front of me. But as soon as she appears, she disappears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was amazing to write! I also cried writing the dreams, and it also pained me to write that and that isn't my personal opinion. Please give me the connecting factor, and you can wake up any of the following characters:
> 
> Ninth Doctor 
> 
> Tenth Doctor 
> 
> Eleventh Doctor 
> 
> Twelfth Doctor 
> 
> River Song 
> 
> Susan Foreman 
> 
> So please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to have slight fluff between The Master and Ten, because I ship it at this point! Oh and due to a special circumstance, Susan AND River Song wake up!

**I am going to have slight fluff between The Master and Ten, because I ship it at this point! Oh and due to a special circumstance, Susan AND River Song wake up!**

* * *

(Rivers Point of View)

It all went dark. And after a few minutes I saw Lake Silencio, and I saw the Doctor getting murdered and it would then repeat. It went on three more times but then the world went black. It reappeared a warm orange and then faded into reality. I looked out of the space suit's helmet. Instead of the Doctor standing there Amy was. I raise my hand to shoot the gun but before I pull Rory jumps in front of her and get's shot, he dies immediately. I raised my gun again and the Doctor jumped in front of her and I shot him twice. I shot once more and my family fell before me. I looked out, and felt tears, I hadn't realized I was crying until now. Madame Koviarian walked in front of me.

"Good," She said in her cruel voice. I tried to shot her, but I was out of ammo. It went black and she woke up.

(Back to third person)

Amy saw River stir and said;

"River! What happened?"

"Well I had nightmares," River said shuddering.

Clara and Donna were walking down a corridor that branched from the living room. By the looks of everything the living room was the center of the house.

"Hey it's a door!" Donna said excited.

"Donna, wait! It could be a trap!" But it was to late. Donna walked through the door.

"Oh well, guess I should follow her!" Clara said and walked through the door.

Susan woke up quickly with a start. She was in a living room with a lot of commotion. All the Doctors where lying on the bed. A red haired woman, curly haired woman and dirty blonde haired man were talking. And out of nowhere another red-haired woman just randomly appeared. Then a dark haired girl, who I think I've seen before, appeared.

"I found a kitchen! It's amazing. All you have to do is type the name of the meal onto a interface on the fridge and it appears in there," A straight blonde haired girl said walking into the room.

* * *

(Nine's Point of View)

I watched as I saw Rose died. There was something I could do, I just had to take the vortex out of her. I walked up to her briskly but worried, but before I could extract it I stopped moving. I could move my arms but before I could do anything useful my mind decided it wasn't worth it and would think of other things. I tried harder to move past the barrier but it hurt mentally. He held his shoulders back, knowing there was nothing he could do. He go angry he needed to channel it, but he didn't know how.

* * *

(Ten's Point of View)

I look around. He was back in the room with the Master in it. The Master looked into my eyes with his dark hazel, malicious, but enticing eye's. He walked up to me. I look around trying to look for a clue as to how to get out, but there was nothing to give anything away. He continued looking around but the Master guided his face back to his with two fingers on my chin. He looked calm and serene. I had no idea where he was going, but I never did. He leaned in and kissed me. I stood there paralyzed. My eyes wide open. But my hormones took control and I kissed back. Not fulling recognizing what was happening. We kissed passionately. He disappeared and I stood there breathless. Once my mind was cleared, I ran my hand through my spikes hair and felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I had just kissed the Master.

"Well…" I started to say but faded off.

* * *

(Elevens point of view)

I looked around. I was in a library, interesting. I pulled a book of a shelf. It read:

'I took a look at the new Daleks and I held up a Jammy Dodger.'

Memories. These books are my memories. Maybe I am only having visions. Maybe I will run into my selves. I start walking, and notice my Twelfth self. _Are all the Doctor's that came to the house here?_ I open my mouth to ask but I was interrupted.

"Yes," He states.

"What?" I ask.

* * *

(Third person)

"I'm you from the future, I know what you're going to ask before you ask it," He said.

"Well that explains that, but what abo-" Eleven starts,

"I personally think we are in another version of that house," Twelve interrupts again.

"He-llo," Ten says walking up to them.

"Oh, Hello," Eleven replied happily. Twelve nods roughly at him.

"Anyway, this is our heads, linked together," Ten says.

"Why do you say that?" Twelve asks.

"Did you all just have nightmares?" Ten asked. Eleven and Twelve nodded in agreement.

"What was yours?" Ten asked them.

"About River and Amy, dying." Eleven said, head bowed.

"Clara.. Clara leaving," Twelve added hesitantly.

"The Master," Ten said.

"The Master what? Any piece of information may help," Eleven stated.

"Can't you guys remember it?" Ten asked slightly embarrassed.

"No, controlled dreams only stay for the remainder of a regeneration, we had to adapt to that because of the chance of regeneration into a serial killer," Twelve reminds him.

"Well… Have you ever thought that the Master wanted to be in a relationship?" Ten started to say but saw the look of understanding on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was good to write because it talked about one of my ships. But it also had a clue to the next twist! Tell me what you think it is (before the tenth chapter) and you can come up with a twist. The twist must be able to have something that can be turned into a contest, but if you create the twist you can not participate in the contest. (Contest being for example, guessing the connection between the people asleep) I will try of course to keep up, but I do have a life and do get busy.


	8. Chapter 8

Eleven was surprised at Ten's dream. He realized that the Master probably wanted a different relationship, just friends though, not dating. If it were to come to that, he at least thought the Master would've waited till one of us was a Time Lady. But then again this was just a dream. A controlled dream though.

"These are controlled dreams, meaning whoever is in charge is making these dreams. So, judging on these dreams, who do we know that could've made these?" Ten asked.

"Well, the Master seems to be a reoccurring theme," Eleven stated.

"No, the Master went off to Gallifrey," Twelve replied.

"Off to Gallifrey?" Ten asked.

"Spoilers," Twelve said with a smile. Ten smiles sadly, remembering River, and her death.

"Different point in his time stream then?" Eleven changed the subject.

"I doubt it, the dream was about his last regeneration," Ten said shaking his head.

"Maybe it was him as Harold Saxon," Twelve interjected.

"If this is our mind could we make things appear here?" Eleven asked.

"Oh that's good, really good," The Tenth Doctor said.

Nine blinks out of these nightmares to see his future selves in front of him.

"Uh, hullo," He says.

"Oh, brilliant! Yes we might be able to do that!" Twelve says. He had went through his memories to find what his Tenth self was going to say when the Ninth Doctor appeared.

"Which one though?" Twelve asked, finally catching on. The only one who couldn't catch on was Nine, because his regeneration was prior to Ten.

"Rose, she would know what's going on in there," Ten tells them.

"Or… Clara, she seemed to be very good at explaining topics for the other companions," Eleven suggests.

"No, she would be keeping them under control, she would know what to do in case of an emergency," Twelve said. This seemed to fuel an argument about who's companion would do best in an emergency.

"No! Amy has been with me longer; she knows what to do in an emergency!" Eleven said.

"Donna saved a family in Pompeii, and stopped Sontarans from taking the Earth over!" Ten said.

"Well Clara has been inside a Dalek," Twelve says competing.

Nine stood there. Just listening to them arguing. He had caught on to what they wanted to do, they wanted to have a companion teleported into their heads so they can talk to them about waking us up. He was tempted to bring one in so they'd stop fighting, but he didn't know who to bring. He thought about bringing this companion, Clara, in. She seemed to know a decent amount of what was happening. They could only bring one person in, because of their kidnapper, he wouldn't allow more than one. But they didn't know that.

Nine listened to the bicker for a while and decided Amy should come. From what he gathered, she has been with him the longest and has survived a heck of a lot. According to what he had gathered all he needed to do was think about them.

"Excuse me?" Clara asked Nine. He frowned wondering why Amy hadn't shown up. She'd shown up because he was originally thinking of her.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Our mind," He replied gesturing to all of the Doctors there. They stopped talking and started listening to the Doctors' remarks.

"Well… I don't think so, Donna saved my life!" Ten argued.

"Rory lived for two thousand years to protect Amy Pond," Eleven argued. Clara closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

"Yeah well I met Robin Hood!" Twelve said.

"Wel-"

"Will you shut up? Not even thirty minutes in and the best you can do is an argument?!" Clara screamed. They stopped and looked at her.

"Now that you have stopped talking, can you act like grown ups? Or do I have to treat you like the students at Coal Hill?" She asked.

"Fantastic! I like her!" Nine said to Twelve. They all looked to Nine with a look that said _'What-did-you-do?'_.

"You couldn't come up with an agreement so I took the person who sounded like the most reliable," Clara nodded thank you to him.

"Now that you guys are quiet, I need to know what's going on," She says turning her attention back to them.

"You're inside or minds linked together. We figured out that inside our minds we can make anything happen, so we decided that we should pull in a companion to help ourselves and them," Eleven explained, Clara looked over at him with a happiness that seemed unused.

"What's going on out there?" Ten asked.

"Rose Tyler found a fridge that somewhat contains an unlimited supply of food. Donna and I found a door but they just lead back to the main room. There is another Time Lord that we found, we don't know who she is but she had two heart beats, and she was knocked out. River was too," Clara told them, "What have you figured out?"

"We think that the Master is behind this,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D I am on time :D. Here is another chapter! Ok… I am also going to have to drop Susan, I am sorry to the Classic Whovians, but I haven't watched enough Classic Who since it was taken off of Hulu. I feel that I haven't portrayed her very well. If I get five or more reviews with a New Who character, I will have them take Susan's place.

"Clara?" Amy asked seeing the dark haired woman disappear. Everyone turned to face Amy.

"Where'd she go?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, she just vanished," Amy told them. They were currently admiring the interesting fridge. Rory frowned at this. No one was that surprised though, by now this house wasn't surprising. It was just twist after twist. They sat down at the couches and sighed.

 _Soon we're going to need mental help, if we are stuck her for a while._ Donna thought bitterly.

Rose examined the monitor or telly screen, to see if it would give them clues. But to no avail. All it showed was a time.

"Wow," She said through a yawn, "Its 22:12." Everyone's head turns to the clock on the screen. They all get up, stretch and head to their room.

Amy gets up but goes to the kitchen instead. Upon seeing this Rory and River follow. By the time that the two get there Amy is already sitting at a table for ten. Rory sits across from her, while River gets a bottle of wine from the fridge. River finally came to them after finding some wine glasses. She pours out the wine in front of them.

"So, mother dear, where are you?" River asks sitting down.

"We saw you last when we met Nixon and were at 1969," She replies, taking a sip of the delicious wine.

"I'm a head of you then," She says, quickly taking a look at her diary smiling.

"What's going on for you then?" Amy asks.

"Spoilers," River said with a smile. Rory quietly sits there listening to his wife and daughter. He sips out of the wine, while rolling his eyes to Rivers last remark. They talked for a while and then decided to sleep.

Morning came quickly, but most of them slept. River slept for an hour or two but being half Time Lord she didn't need lots of sleep so she was up at 1: 38. Next to wake was Rory, who was used to waking up frequently because of the Doctor off loudly tinkering away in the control room. He sat in bed for a while before deciding to get up and join River, who he knew would be up at this time. Amy woke up after her subconsciously realizing that Rory wasn't there anymore. She got up and walked out to Rory and River. Following them at basically the same time, was Rose and Donna. They walked out to the group to see them all quietly conversing. After Donna got a rare full night of sleep she felt less irritable.

"So.. I think we all agree that clothes should be the next thing to worry about," Amy says after they had all converged. They either nodded or said yes to this idea.

"I think that we should search our rooms to see what we can find," Rose suggests, they all agree. River didn't like being bossed around. But by the looks of it they were going to live normal human lives for a while and they knew more about this living style than she did.

They walk to their rooms to find a weeks worth of clothes.

**Half a Week Later**

Clara hadn't returned yet. And the clothes haven't replenished themselves, and they had dirty clothes piling up.

"Someone should wash these," Rose said pointing to the clothes piles outside of the room.

"Agreed,"Amy said.

"I guess I'll do it after breakfast," Rose said, seeing as no one had volunteered. They all started to shift to the kitchen/dinning room. This became a normal experience, they would wake up eat breakfast all together, then send groups scouring the house for an exit. All they had found was that the halls lead to either someone's room or a room from a house like a restroom or game room (With nothing but clue). It was an ironic.

They gathered at the table, all of them, except River, who stayed up to get everyone's food. After half a week Rose started to get curious and messed around with the fridge, she found that if you put multiple plates in you could make multiple meals at once. After awhile a new option came up as 'The Casual'. Upon clicking this it would make the meals that had been used that time the day prior. River clicked the button, opened the door and grabbed the plates, and glasses. She passed them all out and took her bottle of wine. She sat down, popped the bottle open and sat and drank it.

—

Clara sat on the couch in the Doctors head.

"Are you capable of sending me to the real world?" Clara asked one of the passing Doctors.

"Don't know, and you might still be useful for us," The Doctor had said, it was the Ninth Doctor. It was very rare to see The Doctor in his head. His head was like a TARDIS, and because of this Clara stayed next to a group of couches that was adjacent to a restroom and kitchen. When the Doctors agreed (after a few days) that it was time to get some sleep, the entire place would go dark. The dreams would play one by one, then once they've shown everyone of them they would just repeat.

The Doctors were usually in their 'situation room', talking about how they were going to wake up.

"It's time to sleep," Ten said yawning. Eleven was already asleep. Twelve at this was asleep and Nine nodded and fell asleep. Ten went asleep with them, and the dreams started playing.

Clara sat on the couch, drinking a glass of water. It suddenly went dark and the first dream came on;

"No, I don't care that it travels in time. I have to watch him, like I said earlier," Rose said. The Doctor closed the door crestfallen. He travels in time to see when she dies, only to find that she dies because she didn't come.

It changed to black to a picture.

The Tenth Doctor was standing in the same room that he was always in. The Master was walking slow circles around him. He stopped in front of the Doctor and traced his hand down the Doctor's jaw-line. The Master leaned in gracing the Doctor's lips with his own.

It all went dark, but went back to the picture.

The Eleventh regeneration stood over everyone dead. River was dead, Amy was dead, holding Rory's hand, who was also dead. He started crying, the cry that he silently cried in the back, while no one was watching.

It went dark again. The Twelve Doctor appeared with the dream that has been haunting him since he came here:

Clara is leaning against the wall. Depressed. Missing Eleven.

"You can't see me can you? Do you have any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone I'm right here! Standing in front of you. Please just- just see me." The Doctor says. She doesn't move.

"Where did he go, where is he?" She asked.

"He's here. He's me,"

"No he's not go, go find him, but go," She says and he leaves to his TARDIS.

The dreams would now repeat for the rest of the night. Clara sat stunned. This was her first time to see this. She heard herself say _'No he's not go, go find him, but go,'_. She felt a tear drip down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my profile I will be having a 'news' blurb. It may be about planned fanfics. It may be about why I am not updating, ect. So please have a look. Also a person guessed the twist correctly and asked for a character to join. (Two/Three characters will join). Also I can't write Classic Who because it was taken off of Hulu, so please don't ask to add a character from the Classic series. Well here's my next chapter.

Clara didn't know the Doctor feared what he did. She didn't know that this was something big enough to haunt his dreams. It killed her to think that he worried about this. She wasn't mad at him though, she understood why he would fear this; after stopping the cyborg in Victorian era London she started to doubt he was the Doctor. She might not've gone with him, had she not got the phone call. Suddenly she mad at herself; she had doubted him, she had disregarded him after he regenerated.

—

Rose had done the laundry after finding a washer and dryer. Rory cleaned the dishes. It wasn't different than the instruments that he cleaned as a nurse. Donna and Amy scoured the house, nothing, they had finally been to every part of the house. Nothing but rooms like any other house, or home.

The Doctor's woke up from their places on the couch and Clara appeared in her room. Amy was the first to see The Doctor's stir and said;

"Doctor."

"Hmm?" He said groggily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were thrown into an unconscious state," He replied still groggy, though. Eleven sat up and looked around, every one else was now up, and sitting.

Clara woke up on her bed. She laid there a few minutes and finally got up. She found her way to the living room. She thought back to the dream twelve had upon seeing him. She thought pulling him off to the side, or at least talking to him. He deserved to hear that she wasn't wary. But knowing that she knew about it might make him defensive and push her away even more.

"Clara!" Rose said seeing the dark-haired woman. Everyone was now inside of the living room.

"Hey, Rose," She replied. Clara had decided to confront the Doctor about this.

"Doctor?" She got his attention.

"Yes," He replied. She sighed,

"Are you worried that I'll stop traveling with you?" She asked hesitantly.

"You saw the dream on the walls of my mind last night, didn't you?" He asked watching the rest of them.

"Yes,"

"It's not that I'm worried, I'm scared. Scared that I won't be accepted. You hesitated, until you had the phone call, and even after that you seemed hesitant. Why shouldn't I be scared about something that seemed so plausible or so close to happening, and it's not like I still entirely feel that way. But every so often this house nags on that feeling," He replied. She nodded.

"This house seems to be ripping at the seems of all of the Doctor's sanity, or at least what's left of it," He said. He thought back to what Ten let on about his dreams.

—

The Master woke in a room. A white room. He was pulled away from Gallifrey, by a transmat beam. He sighed running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He tried to use his electricity, but it didn't work, none of his powers from his resurrection worked. He didn't like this, not at all. He scanned his surroundings, to find a map hanging on the wall. He studied it and followed the path to a living room. His eyes grew wide, he saw four Doctor's and six companions. He quickly ducked behind a wall.

 _'When did I die? I realize I wasn't a good person but nobody deserves this much hell in an afterlife,'_ he thought sarcastically to himself. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't hide forever, though. Maybe, he reasoned, that it would be easier if he just went, he was for once a victim.

Ten got up, he needed a drink, and headed to the kitchen. The Master took this opportunity to make an ally, he knew that Ten was willing to work with him, but he didn't know what he had done to the other regenerations or what they would think of him.

"Doctor," He said leaning up agains the wall. Ten looked around surprised.

"Why are you here!?" He asked defensively.

"I should think for the same reason you're here," He says looking at him

—

Jenny(Generated Anomaly) woke up in a white room. She looked around brushing a strand of white hair behind her ear. She explored around until her escape pod was filled with a white light and now she's here.

She had found her way to the living room and just observed before she did anything.

—

Missy appears in a white room. She looks around the room,

"Oh, this should be fun," She says, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Missy went to the door and went down the hall way. She ran into the living room. She looks and sees all of the Doctors and sighs.

"This is going to be a hard one," She says.

Master and Ten stood in the kitchen starring at each other.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't put us here?" Ten asked.

"Why would I put myself in this place with four of my enemies?" He asked.

"Well…. Now that you put it that way," Ten says.

"What are you doing here, blondie?" Missy asked walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Ten asked.

"I'm him," She said pointing to the Master.

"Me?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Harold Saxon, Utopia, Toclaphane, TARDIS paradox machine," Missy said studying the kitchen.

"You two need a moment alone?" Ten joked.

"Yes, leave," The Master replied. Ten left and went to the living room. He sat down getting everyone's attention.

"We might have a problem," He says.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Dad!" Jenny said as she saw Ten. His face perks up at his dead daughter.

"Jenny?" Ten asked, "What happened, how did you survive?"

"Well I'm more Time Lord than we thought," She said and smiled.

"You had important news?" Twelve asked.

"Yeah; the Master is here, so is Missy the Master. Whos regeneration had her?" Ten asked. The Doctors looked at each other. Everyone was silent.

"So no one has dealt with her?" Ten asked.

"No," Twelve said.

"Where is the Master in his time line?" The Ninth Doctor asked.

"He's different from the last time I've seen him, but relatively the same," Ten said.

"He was resurrected, and looks like that now," Eleven explained.

"My regeneration or yours?" Ten asked.

"Yours."

"I bet that's going to be fun," Ten said sighing.

"Well look what we have here," Nine says as Missy and Master walked in.

"Master," Eleven glared at him.

"Doctor," Missy replied back coolly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Eleven replied.

"You were talking to the Master, well I am him."

"I think all the Doctors and the Masters need a minute," Rose said. She led them to the kitchen. They sat down and Rose got the drinks.

"The Doctor's daughter what do you want to drink and what's your name?" Rose asked handing out the rest of the drinks.

"My name's Jenny and I will take water," Jenny replied. Rose typed in water and delivered the glass and sat down.

"There's three more places to sit," Rory observed.

"So, what do you think about the Masters? To trust or to not trust; that is the question," Clara joked.

"Well, what do we know about them?" Donna asked.

"Only what the Doctors have let on," Amy replied.

"River, do you know about the Master?" Rory asked.

"Spoilers," She said, "But the only thing I can say is; why would he put himself in here? To him this would be hell."

"Don't mind me asking, but; what is here?" Jenny interrupted.

"This is a house; we don't know how we got here or who put us here. We can't leave. The food always replenishes. It's a Convergence, all of the Doctor's post time-war have appeared here, along with a hand-full of the companions and other friends," Clara explained.

"So you all know the Doctor?" Jenny asked.

"In one way or another, yes," Amy said looking at River.

"Anyway, I'm Rose. That's River. Amy, Rory, Donna and Clara."

"Hold on. I am going to try and see if I can get one of the Doctors to do the dishes," Rose said.

"You couldn't," River said with a small smirk.

"How much you wanna bet?" Rose asked.

"Five quid," Says Amy.

"Five quid," Rory says.

"I'll put in five for River," Amy says laying down ten quid on the table. Rory puts down five quid.

"Well, I agree with them, you couldn't, five quid," Donna said, laying the quid down.

"Eleventh Doctor, if you try to make the Eleventh Doctor, I will bet on you," Clara said. Rose nodded, and Clara set down the quid.

Nine and Twelve stood behind Ten and Eleven who sat on the couch, as the Masters sat on the one opposite.

"Ok, so here, how about we make a case of this. You will go to trial as the defendant and we are the plaintiff. The Jury will be the companions, plus Jenny and the judge would be River," Ten joked.

"No," Master said.

"Give us one more chance, we have no weapons, even you sonic could tell you that." Missy said. Twelve glances at her, she noticed and looked at him. At this moment he realized that this was the regeneration that got her and from the look on her face; it was going to be interesting. Eleven brings out his sonic and scans the two;

"Clean."

"Fine, but one mess up and you will be locked up in your rooms," Nine says looking at the two.

"Now, anyway I think it's time for the other to eat, let's go join them. That means you too," Ten says. They all walk to the kitchen.

"So, coming to join us, eh?" Rose said when they walked in. Until she saw the two Masters.

"They're allowed to stay? We're going to have two nut-jobs walking the house?" Donna says looking at the two.

"They're fine, I trust them." Ten says.

"You don't seem like you do," Rose said.

"Anyway, it's time for you guys to eat," Eleven said changing the subject. Rose got up and got every one's meals. Before she sat down she asked.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Do you still like that meal, back from Gallifrey?" Ten asked the Masters. They both confirmed.

"Type in S-T-A-L-A-K, six of them please," Ten told her. She did and got the Gallifreyan meal out and passed it to the six of them.

"Oh. And it's you turn to wash the dishes," Rose said looking at the Eleventh Doctor.

"My turn?" Eleven asks.

"Yes, to wash the dishes," Rose said adamantly.

"Me wash dishes?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, you," The Master said.

"Do I have to?" Eleven whined.

"Well, currently we are stuck in a house with about thirteen people, and everybody is making messes, and everybody has to do their part. So, you Doctor, need to do chores like the rest of us. So for the sake of cleanliness, help around the house," Clara says.

"Fine," Eleven said with a whiney voice.

"Well, I think that's twenty quid, guys," Rose said. Amy, who was currently keeping the money passed it to Rose.

"Twenty quid for what?" Eleven asked Amy.

"Well, when we went into the kitchen Rose said that she could get you to do the dishes, so River says that she couldn't make you do it and they all betted against Rose, the only one who didn't was Clara," Amy explained. With a smile. The Master laughs at this.

"Hey don't laugh because you get to do the laundry," Donna says. Donna was currently doing the laundry, and was tired of it.


	12. Chapter 12

They all sat eating their dinner. They talked about random things, nothing really serious, not until everyone except the Doctors and Masters were awake.

"Where are you in your timeline?" The blonde Master asked, pointing to the Tenth Doctor.

"After Harold Saxon, before this version of you," He said waving his hand in front of the Master. The Master nodded.

"Where are you?" Missy asked Twelve.

"I don't know you," He said shaking his head.

"Where are you with Clara?" She asked.

"Just met Robin Hood," He replied.

"Oh, we'll be meeting soon!" She says with an evil grin.

"Anyway," Nine says.

"Anyway," Ten repeated.

"What happens to Amy?" Eleven asked. He was worried about it for days but it had become more than a nagging thought.

"I can't tell you that," Twelve replied.

"Why? Don't I deserve the right to know!" He said.

"No, it would wreck the universe! You know that!" The Tenth Doctor explains.

"I don't care about paradoxes. I don't care about the rules. I need to know how! And you of all people know that you don't want me angry!" He starts getting mad.

"And you know what happens when you get on this type of rampage!" Nine tells him. The Master and Missy were just sitting here, enjoying the chaos. Eleven stopped and looked into Twelve's eyes and saw what he needed to see.

"She's gone, gone forever! Isn't she? Us of all people, why us. They always go! It's always us hanging on the eye of the storm!" The Eleventh Doctor said, upset.

"If it weren't for the for the companions, we would always be _in_ the storm," The Tenth Doctor says wisely.

Once they were all awake in the morning they had converged in the living room. The Masters sat on one couch, The Doctors on the other and the rest filled in the two other couches. Donna stood up;

"Come on Doctor, I'm going to teach you how to do the laundry," She says pulling him.

"I know how to do the laundry!" He whines.

"Do you now? Jenny, you can come with and help," She says pulling them along. Amy and Rory got up and Eleven followed them,

"You're doing the dishes!" She said, sending him off and getting Missy.

"You can help him," Rory said sending her off.

"Master, you can go help the Tenth Doctor and fold," Clara sent him off, "Doctor you can help fold the laundry too," She said showing him to the laundry room while he complained. Rose got up and started talking to Nine;

"Come on, you can clean the table off," She said knowing that the Doctors hadn't cleaned the table. He walked off to the table; Rose, Amy, Rory and River were happy that after about a few weeks they had other people to do the chores. Donna came out a few minutes later after she taught the Doctor how to do the laundry. The washing machine was very quick, and only took ten minutes to do a load. The dryer took fifteen minutes.

"This is nice," Donna said sitting down.

"Yeah," Rose replied.

"We should switch between who does the chores weekly, this week then next week is us," Amy said. Clara walked in sat down and sighed.

"I agree with that!" Donna said smiling. This was it, they had finally accepted that life was going to be like this, that they were living normal lives.

Ten sat doing the laundry with Jenny.

"So, how did you survive? You had died," He said sadly smiling at the memory.

"I had more regeneration energy than we thought, just took a while to activate," She said smiling. He smiled happily.

"So, who is she to you?" The Master asked.

"She's my daughter," The Doctor replied.

"Daughter?" The Master asked.

"The extrapolated my DNA and created her," He explained.

"Why are we stuck doing the dishes?" Eleven whines.

"Because the humans are lazy," Missy says. The Ninth Doctor rolls his eyes. He picked up the cups and handed them to Eleven.

"It's not lazy. They shouldn't be the only ones working if we are all living here," Nine said gruffly.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Rose asked.

"We do have the board game Clue," Clara said perkily.

"Do you want to play?" Amy asked.

"I don't know; how do you play?" Donna asked.

"I'll explain, after I get the game," Clara says getting up. She left the room and got the game. She placed it down on the table in the middle.

"Okay, so you pick a character," She said, picking up Mr. Plum, "You place him on the start. Now I deal separate the cards, and shuffle them. Pick the card on the top, don't look at it," She says after separating them into three groups (Weapons, Rooms, and People). She picked one group up and shuffled them and held them out to Donna. She took the top card and placed it down on the table. Clara shuffled the cards one more time. She did it to the other groups. She took the three cards Donna pulled and put them into an envelope.

She finished explaining the game and setting it up. Rose, Donna, Amy, Rory, Clara and Jenny started playing.

* * *

A Cyberman sat at the desk monitoring the house.

"Have they found the exit room?" a Cyberman came up and asked the one sitting down.

"No!" He replied.

"Alert me when they do!" The Cyberman commands.


	13. Chapter 13

            The Doctors were tired, so were the companions, even the Masters so they all went to sleep. Throughout the night the house shifted every room every hall way was new. But not only that the rooms doors shut and were deadlock sealed.

            The Cybermen received orders to catch the intruder. No one knew what had intruded all they know is that they had to catch it. That was why the test was on pause and everyone was sealed in their rooms.

            River woke up in her room and went for the door. It didn’t budge not even a nanometer. She pulled out her Sonic that the Twelfth Doctor gave to her. She tried to unlock the door, to no avail.

“Must be and updated version of a deadlock seal,” She sighed and walked around her room.

            The Tenth Doctor woke up and went to the door. He turned the door knob and wiped the crust from his eyes away as he moved forward he hit the door, roughly, instead of it opening.

            “Ow,” He whines. He pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and he pushes the button and Sonics the door. He tries again, with the same result.

            “Deadlocked,” He sighs frustrated. He went around the room picking up random pieces. He disassembled small lamp for a few wires. With it he made a barely usable walkie talkie. So he used his sonic to make it stronger. He pushed the button on the walkie talkie.

            “Come in Doctors, calling all Doctors. I have made a walkie talkie using stuff around the room. Respond back. Ten out,” He said. He felt rather proud of himself. He smiled and sat in the chair, hoping they had either been using the sonic at the time or his future selves caught onto the idea.

            The Ninth Doctor woke up and went to the door. He tried to open it, upon it not opening. He pulled out his sonic as he pushed it he got the message.

            _“Come in Doctors, calling all Doctors. I have made a walkie talkie using stuff around the room. Respond back. Ten out.”_ Ninth Doctor sighed. He went back to the door, and he used the sonic one more time. He tried to open the door, but it didn’t move. He sighed and started working on a make-shift walkie talkie. When he finished it he called.

            “Come in Ten, this is Nine. Nine out,” Nine said into the walkie talkie.

            Eleven woke up. And in seconds got the thoughts that his regenerations prior to him thought.

            “Deadlock sealed, huh?” He sighed. He got to work on a walkie talkie. Once it was finished. He smiled. He pushed the button of the Sonic and got the two messages.

            “Come in Doctors. Hullo, this is Eleven. Eleven out,” He said through the device.

            Twelve woke up and he caught the thoughts and ideas of the previous regenerations quickly. He pushed the sonic and got the messages, He built the walkie talkie.

            “Hello, it’s the Twelfth Doctor. We need to break this seal. Twelve out,” He tells them.

            River picked up her Sonic one more time and messed with it. She got all of the messages.

            “Smart Doctor,” She smiled starting to work on the Walkie Talkie.

            “This is River. Not even my Sonic will open the door. River out,” She said confirming to the pattern.

_“This is Ten. What if we…… Never mind. Ten out.”_

            Missy sat in her room. She went around the perimeter one more time. This time to find another door. She opened the door. She walked into the room. To find another door marked ‘Exit’. She shut the door behind her. She opened the one in front of her and left. She walked out into a room of Cybermen. She sighed.

            “Oi, you lot. Who’s in charge here?” She asks.

            “You are Missy, the Master,” One says.

            “Correct,” She says mocking them.

            “You escaped the house,” The declare.

            “Correct,” She tells them, bored.

            “You-”

            “No, my turn to ask a question,” She says looking at them.

            “Proceed,” He said in a robotic voice.

            “Who’s in charge here, this is too advanced for you lot,” Missy deduced. The Cyberman seemed to think, but he was actually communicating on the Cybernet.

            “The Master,” He said.

            “Correct, I am the Master. Who’s in charge?” She sighs, examining her nails.

            “The Master,” He says plainly. He stepped aside to show a throne with The Master before ‘Blondie’ as she called him but after Yana. His eyes narrowed. His lips were curled into an amused smile.

            “Good to see you here,” He says looking annoyed at her.

            “Why are you here?” She asked pointlessly.

            “You know,” He said.

            “No I don’t you blocked it off,” She says rolling his eyes.

            “Right, I did do that, didn’t I,” He smiles.

            “Quit flirting,” She tells him.

            “I’m not flirting,” He says. His smile started to deplete.

            “This is banter, banter is your flirting,” She says.

            “True, very true,” He says distracted. He had a device on my wrist and started typing things into it.

            “Would you care to help me with this?” He asked her.

            “What are you doing it for?” Missy asked.

            “I didn’t start it,” He says. She raises an eyebrow.

            “The Cybermen did, I just ran into them,” He explains.

            “Why are _they_ doing it?” She asks.

            “They want to make the Time Lords compatible, so what did they do? They captured one multiple times, at the same time and trapped him. They study his biology, hit thoughts, his emotions while they are at work. Doing this makes it possible for them to calibrate the suits for them. Why am I helping them? They want to make the Doctor a Cybermen, I would have him in my inventory when I go through with _that_ plan,” He explains sinisterly. She knew what he was referring to 3W. She had that plans for a very long time, just thought it was risky. But the plan was completely wrecked if he was a Cyberman at the time.

            “Why did you send yourself in there?” She asked. Though the idea was evil, she didn’t know if she liked it all. A Time Lords life was too long to spend alone. Turning him into a Cyberman would take away the fun of trying to take over the world.

            “They needed another specimen,” He says nonchalantly.

 


End file.
